


扉泉斑泉

by aslan001



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslan001/pseuds/aslan001





	扉泉斑泉

扉泉斑泉！  
骨科，孕期play，欺诈前提  
斑扉alpha，泉奈omega。

泉奈…  
自从上次过于委婉地拒绝了泉奈亲密的肢体行为——他已经老大不小了，哪怕只有兄弟二人以及心腹火核知道泉奈是omega，弟弟也对他太过执着了。  
过度亲密的行为是有害的，他曾经这么无意间向弟弟提起过这句话，随后，他就继续低下头用筷子夹起饭粒，石子投入沥青湖荡起的涟漪也比两个人之间的反应来的大。虽然没得到预想中的效果，不过起码弟弟已经大半夜往他怀里钻了，即便宇智波一族夏苦热，冬畏寒的体质在泉奈身上体现的尤甚，他都决意不能将自己的肮脏欲望延伸到泉奈身上。  
因为是纯血。斑和泉奈的父母是堂兄妹，原本依照家族内部不便直言的默契，泉奈注定也会是斑的配偶，只因为泉奈是omega，而他是alpha。  
可宇智波斑注定做不到对最后一个弟弟下此狠手，他可以把那些生来自由的鹰隼锁于笼中，慢慢熬掉它们的脂肪和傲气，但宇智波泉奈年少时便是与他相逐的对手兼挚友，他的四个弟兄中，唯有泉奈从未甘愿低他一头，百次相争泉奈都未曾让他一次，千次相逐泉奈也未曾输他一回，比风还要自由的泉奈——让他作为生育工具被所在后院里？  
那样只会让他窒息的。  
是以，当十四岁的泉奈第一次迎来发情期时，明明已经被alpha的本能支配着只想撕碎弟弟的衣服，把种子灌满到他的体内，只有泉奈，只有泉奈对我而言是不一样的，正是对泉奈的爱，他才压住了那股非为常人应有的欲念。  
无论泉奈怎样挣扎抱住他，用不老实的双脚踩着他两腿间的凸起，有那么一眨眼，他是险些真的忍不住了，谁知这时，泉奈又鬼使神差地认出他的脸，【啊，哥哥，帮帮我好不好。】一口平日里咧嘴笑显得清秀的牙齿，这种时候居然能显现得如此暧昧，轻巧地用舌头顶住了上颚，压出了自喉咙里克制不住的呻吟，就算到了这个地步，泉奈和斑还是有些顾虑的。  
等到泉奈被灌下药后，两个人都大汗淋漓。  
或许是因为他在抱着泉奈不至于让他过分挣扎的时候，有意无意地向他散去信息素，泉奈的发情期确实来得要比同龄omega更稳定，在他/她们因为失控的发情期而险些招致各种祸端，历经怎样的扎挣都得回到伴侣名为看顾实为圈禁的笼牢里。  
哪怕天分在这一族中仅此于斑，不，泉奈开眼的年龄比斑更早，在得知开眼的方法后，泉奈就因为那份天真的残忍毫不犹豫拿到对准【百科如此】了一位同龄好友，虽然另外一位没什么重伤，但泉奈那句【只要能保护哥哥，朋友算什么。】是切切实实地，在他的心头蒙上了不幸的预感。  
他还记得自己轻轻推开障子的那个夜晚，他们的眼睛明亮，忙完事物后一惯是不点任何的灯火的，这样也有利于孩子动态视力的锻炼。他还记得泉奈一直到八九岁，都害怕夜晚，哪怕在白昼时他的勇武不输给任何成年人，斑方才能在此刻察觉弟弟究竟还是个孩子。几乎每次去厕所，泉奈都会用手指戳一戳他的手，或者是直接钻入他的被窝将他冷醒。被惊醒过好几回后，他就直接把泉奈的铺盖打包到了自己的隔壁。或许是因为有斑在旁边，泉奈再也未在夜间被惊醒了。每次夜晚，他们都能听见彼此的呼吸声入眠。那孩子的呼吸永远轻轻浅浅，恰似后院的猫儿被都它们逗舒服时的鼾声。  
思及此处，斑的内心就一阵温暖。  
直到他听到了泉奈的声响。  
他去泉奈的房间是为了拿回一件最喜欢的单衣，不必说，也是泉奈送给他的，虽说他元服时，父亲田岛也曾依照一族的旧例为他置办了一整套的行头，又因为他继承人和alpha的身份，为他加了许许多多的东西，对于长子斑和幼子泉奈，田岛向来是爱重的。令人哭笑不得的是，在目睹父亲赠送给斑的成人礼后，泉奈躲躲闪闪了两三天，起初他以为泉奈是感到嫉妒，直到后来他收到一件不合身的漂亮单衣时，他笑着问他【说你有心呢，你给我的礼物又不合身，说你是滥竽充数呢，你买的衣服裁剪又得当，泉奈究竟是想干什么呢？】  
小小的泉奈未加思索地答复到【父亲送给你的，你当然会留着啦，我送的若是当季合身的，你准备会穿去打仗，唯独这一件布料裁剪贵的，斑哥才会放在心上。】对于为什么衣服那么大，两个人都知道那个答案。  
斑从十多岁的少年披挂，一直穿那件衣服穿到如今。哪怕偶有磨损，他都未曾令人去动过。唯独泉奈看见他穿戴不合身时，才会对当年的小心思感到有些羞怯。偶尔两人因为种种小事吵到气急时，泉奈就会扯起那件披在他身上的衣服就跑，不久又恢复成平日模样。  
或许是因为太过投入，泉奈压根没发现有人拉开了障子，他披散开的黑色头发覆在枕头上，本就过于白净的皮肤因为情潮而更显动人，裸着上身的泉奈…想必如今下身也是差不离的，那个曾经的小少年如今已经长成了如今的模样。开着写轮眼的斑也未曾自觉为什么自己要这么做，他几乎是当场愣住了——泉奈无师自通地咬着那件染满他味道的衣服，双肩耸动着，想必两手都在同一个地方，稍瞬间，泉奈的眼睛因为过度的快感紧闭着，接下来的画面斑就没能再描述了，在那之前，斑就已经在弟弟面前落荒而逃了。  
第二天他就借口政事繁忙歇在了工作的书房。  
第三天，第四天他都未曾回到两个人一起睡觉的房间，泉奈气哼哼地只在白天忙完自己那一份，夜晚就跑去心腹火核或者其他几个beta朋友家去睡了。  
无论他在梦里，在夜间对泉奈怀有怎样的禁忌之情…他可以在梦里对泉奈胡作非为，然而，只要一想到泉奈会被圈禁在后院，永远失去自由，他就压下了那一层欲望。

Chapter2  
扉间对泉奈的第一印象是，瘦，且力气很大，如果不能在这里解决，将来必定是难缠的对手。原谅他的直接干脆，他毕竟是豪爽的千手男儿，这一族无论男女向来是以干脆直爽的个性为傲，以至于被父兄们点评为智多星（年少时调侃的外号，后来方才成真），担当千手一族智囊的扉间，对待泉奈也只是简洁的第一印象。  
对手，宿敌，仅此而已。  
他和泉奈的第二次正式会面是在任务途中的一座繁华城镇，彼时宇智波泉奈被画了一层淡妆，身着女式和服，也未能妨碍扉间一眼看见那讨厌的宇智波容貌——纤细到脆弱的美貌，如出一辙的黑发黑眼，如果不是惯于与他们作对的羽衣和千手，旁人也只会觉得不愧是那一族啊。毕竟宇智波也曾是雷之国的旧贵族，后来参与到法皇之乱（瞎编的），才成为忍族，即便如此，在武士和忍者之间，宇智波已经是有几分好名声的。  
他们的距离并不远，也就仅仅是五六个苦无，泉奈需要伪装接近的贵族和扉间的主顾，是相识。低头颔首的泉奈此时全无在南贺川放话要将千手往死里打的凶狠，他的侧脸清秀，仍有有着孩子气的童稚可爱，很能骗人。或许是察觉到了扉间的目光，无疑，他也认出了后者，微微地，用宽袖遮住了容貌，对那名炫耀 “她”如炫耀爱马爱鹰的贵族轻声说了几句话，随从的武士们就隔开了他们。  
任务失败，当晚那个炫耀泉奈这一“玩具”的贵族和扉间要护卫的贵族都死于非命。  
人生第一次败北，以后还会许许多多次败落于宇智波泉奈的千手扉间，用种种经历学会了一句话，【宇智波的嘴，骗人的鬼。】  
这句话对上泉奈尤甚，宇智波专家千手扉间如是说。

 

泉奈的线条隐约在夏日的装束下，因为对独来独往的千手扉间并不害怕，那副脱褪了童稚的面颊毫不犹豫染上了无情的神色，没有涂抹那些乌七八糟的胭脂水粉，泉奈的面色依旧白净的不可思议。【千手扉间，你吓唬我没用，我和哥哥他们一起来的。想必你不过是和千手瓦间来的吧。】仍旧要作出不惧威胁的扉间不仅没能吓到泉奈，后者殷红的嘴唇随着翕动，千手扉间不得不克制住盯着他的无理举动——出于对宇智波泉奈实力的几分尊敬，他从不久久凝视着他的脸。  
实际上是，只要他离他太近，他就忍不住头晕。  
因为急着替斑哥添置衣服，没来得及收拾那个千手白毛，虽说有点遗憾，力气大到能单手压制扉间，偶尔还绰绰有余能朝他弟弟扔个豪火球的泉奈压根没把前者放在心上。于他最要紧的事情不过是【斑哥】。  
和现在的健康状态不同，儿时因为幼弱，常常发起低烧的泉奈，对不辞辛苦半夜起身照料他的长兄，确确实实态度不同。在接连失去了二哥夕雾和三哥星见之后，斑哥的背影愈发瘦削，只有我能保护好他，斑哥是不一样的。

 

鸦黑的头发自他的动作倾泻而下，【千手扉间…】宇智波泉奈用破碎的嘴唇吐露出梦呓般的话语，曾几何时他怎会对自己假以辞色？【宇智波一族的副手是omega，斑居然会让你上战场？】这样慢慢地，叫着他的名字，是从前未敢想象过的场景。  
究竟是何时何地开始对这个敌族少年如此关注的？  
或许是上次宇智波泉奈一时兴起，最后却发现扉间已经能和他真正势均力敌的那一刻震惊开始，以往泉奈一直拿他当练手的磨刀石，毕竟他自己年纪也小，能够片刻压制，甚至与扉间势均力敌都并不意味着他能够毫发无伤地杀死扉间，所以每次扉间都得忍受这个小辫子不厌其烦的试探，他也是少数能和斑一样，把火遁发挥至臻到能压制千手一族所擅的水遁，偶尔甚至让火焰和高温蒸发的水雾一起烫伤他面颊的人了。  
他一直庆幸宇智波泉奈要比他小上那么几岁，不然以查克拉量的增长规律，此刻就该是他倒在那里了。  
【你倒是有胆子试试啊！】丝毫不自觉色荏内茬的宇智波以近乎无情的淡然，透出一惯的阴冷，他从来不像斑所认为的那样温柔，或者说，他的温柔只留给了部将和妇孺，敌人唯一能从他这里得到的，只有火遁。  
他所始料未及的是，千手扉间屏住了呼吸，那份坚韧简直能让平日的泉奈为他鼓掌，没这么做的唯一原因是他自己此刻也深受千手的信息素折磨。  
【我应该杀死你，但看在你曾放过瓦间性命的份上，我…】  
【你是真的不想要吗？如果不标记我的话，那倒是无所谓的…】不知思虑到什么，他居然在犹豫几个呼吸后，对他如此说道。  
不知是谁先压压倒谁的，一向霸道任性不讲理的宇智波在这个时候都不忘抢先骑在他的身上，宇智波泉奈自己的衣服倒是已经解开了，轮廓和腰线都显得硬朗清晰，全然不像他在族中认识的其他omega那样柔软，他的双手被泉奈强制拉住，以免继续沿着他的后背挑逗下去，此时的黑发少年多多少少已经有些摁耐不住了，更为尤甚的是千手扉间，那一股疯劲上来，他自己都未能理解为什么唯独在他面前，自己会如此失态。性器还未来得及主动插入泉奈湿漉漉的股间，在此之前他就已经迫不及待地吞下那话儿，或许是害怕过于主动的动作会直接让alpha失去理智，时至今刻，泉奈都紧咬着嘴唇，紧闭了一切对于alpha来说都是赞叹和鼓励的呻吟，不知他的目的，但仍旧打算顺从的扉间用双手紧掐住泉奈细瘦的光裸脊背，托住了这只猫，以免他自己过于深入，毕竟这厮完全有可能爽完之后翻脸不认人。  
看着他红而湿润的眼角，心里又有了几分被证实的揣测，【想要叫谁，都可以的。】像是惊讶于他的讨好，心里居然生出了几分愧疚感的泉奈低低地唤了一声tob-，随后他就开始不知廉耻，以至于扉间都震惊于自己早有先见之明的预感，说不清是失望还是悲哀，他在泉奈尽力克制住又实在为欲望所支配的，一声比一声激烈的madara中，开始毫不客气地冲撞着泉奈，开始任由omega臣服于自己的欲望。  
明明我自己也有享受到，可心里实在没多少得到便宜的快感，连宇智波泉奈在我手上的半点喜悦也无，只是想要品尝一次，既然这样..  
那么也就没什么好顾忌的了。  
比起无法从空虚中抹去的影子，唯有此刻得到了甜蜜奖赏，在自己怀里挣扎着，娇喘着，更加真实，这一切给予与得到，都是自己的。  
泉奈感觉到自己要往下坠落了，急急忙忙为自己莽撞的行为感到后悔，只是在族里这样做一定会被斑哥猜到的恐惧才让他脑子发昏选择了千手扉间来这么做，连调动查克拉，运转写轮眼都不行了，一切都让道于交配的本能之中，这不是他第一次深恨这个世界，为什么男性，为什么要有omega这种可笑的性别…  
只是出于自傲而一昧只愿意追随那个人的脚步，到头来没能得到斑哥的回应，这样的自己，果然很丑陋吧。  
但仍旧不想像现在这样，毫不知羞耻，放荡喘息在一个千手身下，几乎是迫不及待地自发用肉体勾引着扉间。  
【泉奈..泉奈？】终究是遵循诺言，仅仅在最后一秒刹住车，没打结而是内射发泄的千手扉间不顾那个被吃饱了不认人翻脸捅一刀的想法，把未自觉流着眼泪的泉奈抱在怀里。  
一切和预想中的都不一样，宇智波泉奈仍由死敌帮自己穿好衣服，就连..两腿间的白浊也是他擦掉的，唯有因为未得到完全满足还在抽搐的那里，他死死地推开了扉间，压根没理会对方的欲言又止。  
【今天，什么事情也没有发生过。】  
对于泉奈蹒跚而去，因为自己过分大开大合的拥抱和抽插，像是失望透顶的背影，他心底仍由有一股恶欲得逞的快乐。  
一直到泉奈在战场消失三个月，宇智波斑忽然同意两族和解，据说是因为不愿意再让自己的后代重蹈覆辙——不够六岁就踏上战场厮杀，成年男子活不到三十的世界，对于他将要降生的孩子来说，实在过于残酷了。  
没理会扉间的呆滞，千手柱间源源不断向弟弟秀着他的相识有多么地温柔善良——你问他的伴侣？据说是个温柔的omega，想必是宇智波一族的孩子吧。  
心底已经隐隐有了不祥预感，但看到穿着松散族服的泉奈——他的头发剪短了一些，斑替泉奈将散开的头发用指绕到耳朵后，他很温和地对着所有参与结盟的人笑笑，全然收敛了那层直逼人心的凌厉，下巴因为几个月的休息微微丰润了些，桃华咳嗽了一声来提醒扉间。  
当看到扉间时，那种始料未及的情绪也只是一闪而过，只把冷淡的侧脸留给了他，斑和泉奈权当只看得见柱间。  
千手扉间恍惚到此，也冷声和桃华一起谈论起一些合并的细节——宇智波的诚意虽勉强可信任，但是…  
在扉间继续挑剔到宇智波代表一众原地爆炸前，柱间和桃华都制止了扉间过于挑刺——简直是寻衅的行为，后者是对宇智波如何无所谓的，但面子和做派她是要的，何况是在平等的状况下和谈，此等上门打脸的行为都让桃华心底一惊，甚至胡思乱想今天千手扉间是不是被人调换了，平日里的扉间虽然对于族人谈到宇智波总要冷脸看待的，但也不至于如此失态。

一干人都没有因为扉间先前的失态而失去那股亢奋，他们很快就执意要在晚宴上喝酒，宇宙波斑在这时才有些婉拒的意味——“我倒无所谓，泉奈不行。”  
柱间有些不识趣地想问为什么，或许是明白了旧日好友想问什么——“泉奈怀孕了，我的孩子。”一句话里扔下两个爆炸信息，斑再没解释的欲望，他就留下火核等几名得力干将，就这样带着泉奈离开了。  
千手扉间什么话也说不出来了。  
【那一位居然是omega？还是说运气好的beta？】窃窃私语，他们或许是只带着几分好奇和探究，每一句不断从其他人口中吐露又被吞咽，不断重复着他人思想的无趣话语终究让千手扉间不可自抑地反感。  
【扉间啊，有话直说是种好品质。】一直到晚饭都心神不宁到无法骗过兄长，扉间选择性将自己和泉奈发生过的事情隐瞒下来，只说自己曾对泉奈确怀几分恋慕之心，不过事到如今————【事到如今你还不和我说真话吗？omega的气息不是那么好洗掉的。】  
一向喜怒形于色的兄长对着他难得露出了难看的脸色，【去看看吧，总是无害的。】在三言两语后，他就被兄长安排了这一使命。  
不知不觉间，他就已在前往那两兄弟——不，伴侣所居住的寓所的路上了，一思及斑泉两人的关系，他的喉头就一阵苦涩。  
所料未及的是，为他开门的是神色无恙的泉奈，斑并不在家，【他去买红豆丸子了。】  
他很快回来，有话讲完就滚。  
【你现在还好吗？】  
心底已经懂得了答案，他总是要诈上一诈的，不然仍旧难安，【恭喜你了，不过你自己得注意身体，必要的话，可以让斑向我大哥求助。】他略微想了想，没注意到自己捏着指节，又补上一句，【毕竟就算只有两个月，你也太瘦了。】  
【行吧，两个月太瘦吗？】泉奈噙着笑，到了客套的时候，他也依旧是好看的。他唯独只能趁斑不在的时候盯着他看了。  
【你真的…算了，斑哥待会就快回来了，你赶紧走吧。】扉间心想，我就不信你有把我们的事情告诉他，你这样慌慌张张赶我走，岂不是更一步说明我两之间真有点啥？眼见扉间呆滞不动，厌烦了客套的泉奈竟是直接打算把扉间推出去。  
【扉间，是柱间那家伙喊你来的吗？】或许是因为终于如愿所偿，外加伴侣怀孕，双喜临门的斑也没计较一个千手贸贸然在夜间到宇智波代表居住的这一块地区来，泉奈慢慢地靠在斑的怀里，两个人仍旧是一副容不得他人插足的样子。  
两个人一模一样的黑眼朝发愣的扉间盯了过来——意思是你怎么还不快滚？  
他也只能走出去了。  
推开了浴室的障子，泉奈正同半年前那个夜晚一样，压抑着唇齿间将要吐露而出的呻吟，不同之处在于，泉奈这次已经完全沉迷于自渎的状态，当斑脱去衣衫走向水中，他都没停下手往后穴形似抽插的动作，极令斑震怒，泉奈腰侧的淤青和双腿内侧的红色斑驳，无一不在向他印证——他所珍爱的泉奈，已经被玷污了。  
【哥哥要问是谁吗？】  
【不要问那些东西，哥哥，现在，来操我，发情期提前到了，好难受啊…】潮湿的水汽，与浴室同样潮湿的泉奈的眼神，氤氲着雾气，期待，祈求。  
正像他索求的那样，斑压住了泉奈，开始大干特干。  
发情的omega甚至不需要前戏就已经潮湿到可以直接进入，甚至可能在自己到来之前，他就已经和其他人做了好几次了。  
如果是被强迫，泉奈是绝对不会这幅神情，他只会乘着alpha误以为他屈从时，将被亵渎的痛楚借着武器原封不动，甚至是加倍返还，【不会是火核，他是beta，一向对你有贼心没贼胆，知道你omega 身份的只有我们三个，是族外的alpha吗？哈？】因为怒火和怜惜，尽管阴茎不断粗暴的抽出又插入，嘴里的话再怎么凶狠，他是忍不住一昧亲吻泉奈，甚至轻柔地替他撇去眼泪。  
【都是我自己的错，因为哥哥一直不肯碰我..斑哥，哥哥..】双脚已经自觉钩住了斑的腰背，他的和其他男人的都可以被唤作腰背，唯独泉奈的只能被他称以腰身。他远比同龄人纤瘦，出生时，第一个抱起他的斑就察觉到了弟弟的虚弱，那时田岛嘱咐他要多多照料这个孩子，哪怕是后来茁壮起来，他的腰围尺寸也仍旧能让族中的许多女性嫉妒。  
或许父亲对泉奈会成为omega早有预料。  
也只有他对于道德伦理如此执着了。禁忌之所以成为禁忌，其难处也就在于跨越一瞬前的挣扎，你年轻时的无所畏惧也就来自那一瞬，毕竟越过之后，反而无所畏惧了，他甚至有种把泉奈带出门外野合强烈欲望——泉奈是我的，不断被这一想法所侵占着理智，一直到泉奈哼哼唧唧咬了他的肩胛一口，他才瞪着写轮眼看了看泉奈略微虚弱的脸色，心知是自己做的太过了，才慢慢将泉奈托起，他俩一直在水里胡闹来着。  
这一池热水都得重来了，也就是自己再烧一烧的事情罢了，现在最重要的不过是泉奈。  
【哥哥，等我休息一下再做。】  
明明脸色已经被我折腾成这样了，还是要再做吗？他却不自觉再次环抱住泉奈，任由对方的呼吸喷吐在自己的肩胛上，那个伤口已经差不多了，归根结底，泉奈永远不可能下定决心要咬他。  
他直接把泉奈横抱起来，往卧室走去。  
刚从他的怀里落在床铺上，泉奈就迫不及待地用手指开始挑逗那玩意，未曾疲软，很快恢复精神的小斑再次抵住了泉奈的腿。  
今夜，注定无眠。  
Tbc   
孕期play 我明天写，苟作者太累了


End file.
